Finally, Esme
by kitkat681
Summary: My 100 word drabble continued with Esme and Bella.  Are you brave?  Mature rating...Fem-slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...anyone there? Anyone going outside the box?**

Shit.

I look up at Bella but her eyes are on the open doorway.

I drop my head to her chest because I know what I am going to see.

My husband.

"What the _fuck _Esme?" Carlisle snarls and I can't help but cringe when he uses that tone.

"And Bella? Why the hell are you not home with your _husband_?"

Bella is shaking beneath me and trying desperately to push me off of her.

But I refuse.

"How was the conference _dear_?" I ask sweetly as I reach down and grab the sheet to cover Bella.

Well…this fucking sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your daughter-in-law? Your pregnant daughter-in-law at that. Are you that depraved that you need to go after your son's wife?" He spits as he walks across the room and tosses Bella's sweater off the chair and sits down.

"Fuck off Carlisle, like you actually give a shit." I bite back as I get up, making sure Bella is covered.

"You…get your fat ass out of my house." He hisses at her.

"Whoa!" I yell as I spin around and look at the man I have been married to for the last 25 years.

I was happy for two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do _not_ get to talk to her that way." I hiss as I walk over towards him.

His eyes flash to my bare tits but I ignore it.

They are no longer his.

"I want you both gone. Now!" He yells and I jump.

How dare he treat me this way?

After all of the shit I have put up with.

"I know about the girls Carlisle." I say with a sigh as I stalk closer to where he sits, acting all nonchalant.

"I know about the boys too."

He pales.

"The pool boy…the gardener…your driver."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck ever, as if anyone would ever believe you." He says but I can see the fear hiding beneath his calm, cool exterior.

After 25 years together I can read him like a book.

"How will it look when the company's CEO is exposed as a flamer?"

His collar suddenly looks too tight as he struggles to breathe.

"You wouldn't?" He rasps.

And yes…

Yes I would.

I turn around and look at the girl lying in that big bed.

Her cheeks are wet and she is shaking like a leaf.

I would do anything for her.

Anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not above blackmail to get what I want…and I want her." I tell him sweetly as I run my fingers over his jaw.

"Esme…" Bella whispers weakly from the bed and the bastard smirks at me.

"Looks like maybe your playmate is not on the same page. And why would she be? Why would she want to be with you when she has the world at her feet with her husband at home? What the fuck can you give her?" He hisses and I'm nauseous.

I told her I love her.

I showed her.

She doesn't want this?

Me?


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella?" I whisper, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Esme…how could this possibly work? I'm carrying his child. Do you think he'll let me go without a fight? You know how it would look. He's all about appearances." She says, the tears flowing unchecked down her face.

I know how it would look.

I've thought about it every time I reprimanded myself for imagining a future with her.

It's impossible.

But try telling that to my slowly shattering heart.

"We can leave. We can go somewhere. I have money…"

"You wouldn't get a dime." He snarls.

"Shut up asshole."


	7. Chapter 7

"It is _my _money. And if I want to take it and leave your sorry ass, I will. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." I say, wanting to scream but somehow staying calm.

He stands and I back up and sit next to Bella as she huddles on the bed.

"That's my son's child in her belly. And I won't let her leave without a fight. I'll take that kid, just to spite you." He snarls and I am speechless.

How could I possibly be married to this man?

How could he treat us like this?


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this what it comes down to? After 25 years of me making sure dinner was ready and ignoring the lipstick and cologne on your shirts…you will deny me what actually makes me happy?" I whisper as he towers over me.

"You know it."

I turn around and look at Bella.

She is curled up into a ball, sobbing.

Is this what my love has done?

Am I the one hurting her like this?

I can't let it continue then.

As much as it will break me…

I can't allow my heart to hurt.

And she is my heart.

Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay." I breathe as I stand up and straighten my spine.

I am breaking inside.

But I won't let him see me falter.

"I'll stop."

Bella gasps behind me but really what choice do I have.

I will not let them take her child.

I know what an amazing mother she will be.

Better than I was.

And at least she will have someone who will love her unconditionally.

And I will be fine.

I have loved her from afar for seven years.

I can do it for the rest of my life.

And what choice do I have?

None.


	10. Chapter 10

"No." Bella whispers from behind me and I spin around.

She's sitting up on the bed with the sheet clutched to her chest.

There's fire in her eyes.

She is spectacular.

"I won't let you do this to us. I love her and she loves me. And we _will _find a way to be together." She snarls and I have never loved her more.

"You stupid bitch!" He spits as he starts towards her.

No way.

"Don't you even think about touching her." I hiss as I get between them.

My nudity is like my shield.

I am a warrior.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fine!" He yells as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

I reach behind me for Bella and she wraps herself around my back.

"Where the fuck is your wife?" He snarls into the phone.

"I know where she is…in _my _fucking guest room with your mother."

He hangs up the phone and looks up at us.

And the bastard smiles.

"He's on his way. Party's over."

Bella trembles against me and I turn my head and press my lips to her temple.

"You disgust me." He hisses.

"Because I love her?" I ask.

Tough shit.


	12. Chapter 12

"If you wanted to experiment why couldn't you have gotten a whore like a normal person? You had to go and seduce _her_?"

"This isn't about experimenting. I _love _her." I sigh and roll my eyes at him.

The sound of the front door slamming startles everyone.

He got here really fast.

His footsteps are loud on the steps and I suddenly wish I had some clothes on.

Oh well.

"What the _fuck_?" He yells as he stomps in the room.

Bella is shaking and hiding her face in my hair.

I wish I could make this easier for her.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm leaving you Edward." Bella says in a quiet but strong voice from over my shoulder.

I have never been so proud.

"Yeah…right!" He laughs as he tries to avoid looking at the way his wife is draped across his mother's naked back.

"I am. We haven't been happy in so long. You didn't even want this baby."

"No…I didn't. But if you think I'll let you walk away this easy…and with my _mother_, you have another thing coming." He growls and for a second I am frightened.

This is not the child I raised.

This is not my son.


	14. Chapter 14

"You remember when I went to visit Alice in Tampa last year?" Bella says, her voice louder.

He nods.

"I left a little camera in our bedroom. I had my suspicions. Especially when my OB told me that I had Chlamydia. How could I possibly have gotten that Edward? Hmm? So I left the camera running and imagine my surprise when I got home and looked at the footage."

I turn and look at her.

Her cheeks are pink and her eyes are wild.

She is a vision.

"You fucked her in _my _bed!" She screams.

God I love her.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what? You got a little tape of me and a whore in your bed. Who gives a shit?" He scoffs but I can see his ears are red.

I know my son.

And he is nervous.

"Was she even legal?" Bella yells as she slowly stands.

The sheet falls to her feet and I can't take my eyes off of her.

Both Edward and Carlisle look away.

She is perfection and they can't be bothered to appreciate it.

Their loss.

"She's legal." He says, sounding hesitant.

"Yeah? In what fucking country? Cause there is no way she was eighteen."


	16. Chapter 16

The room is silent.

Even Carlisle looks nervous and that man is _never_ nervous.

"So what do you want? You want me to let you leave with my motherfucking mother?" He screams and she cowers.

No.

I may not be a man but I will not let him speak to the woman I love that way.

"Yes. That is exactly what is going to happen." I tell him as I walk and stand next to Bella, resting my hand on her belly.

"And what about my child?" He snarls.

"You never wanted it anyway. Just pretend like we never existed."


	17. Chapter 17

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell our friends when my daughter-in-law _and _my wife disappear at the same time?" Carlisle yells as he steps closer to Edward.

They're trying to make us change our minds.

But we are united.

"I don't give a shit what you tell them. But we're leaving." I say as I reach for my robe at the end of the bed and help Bella get covered.

We have some packing to do.

"So this is it then?" Carlisle says and I can hear a bit of the man I married in his voice.


	18. Chapter 18

When I look up at him, my heart clenches.

He looks lost.

He has brought this on himself.

He neglected me for years.

Choosing others over me.

What did he expect would happen?

"Find someone you can love, Carlisle." I whisper as I steer Bella from the room.

My suitcases are stacked up in the master bedroom.

Bella helps me toss all of my belongings into the three bags.

I look down at the designer clothes and fancy handbags and suddenly realize…

I have no idea who I am.

All I know is I love the woman next to me.


	19. Chapter 19

"Esme?" Bella asks as I continue to stare into the overflowing suitcases.

"Are you sure?" I rasp, suddenly doubting everything.

She grabs my face and pulls me to her.

Our lips meet and I have my answer.

She is soft and plush and everything feminine.

I can't wait to bury my face in her sweet pussy.

She pulls away and I whimper.

She smiles.

And just like that everything's perfect.

"Let's go. Just you and me." She says and I finally allow myself to believe that this might really be happening.

I might just get my happily ever after.

Finally.


	20. Chapter 20

**Six months later…**

I have never been happier.

As the sun warms my face and the sound of giggles warms my heart I know that if I died right now…

It would be okay.

But I'm not dying.

And it takes me a minute to accept that this is really my life.

No more acting like the perfect wife.

No more sleeping in separate rooms.

No more loveless marriage.

Now my life is full of love.

From the woman I love…

And our daughter.

Sarah Grace was born three months ago.

She's perfect.

But tonight she's not here.

We're alone.

**And now we divulge from the carbon copy format. Esme and Edward will now have their own story lines...so enjoy the sexy times...**

**Tomorrow**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good morning! This would have gotten to you sooner but I got sucked into Carano's 'Together' so I had to read the updates before I could do anything else.**

**So...you all seem to like Edward's POV better...or at least that's what the hits/reviews are saying. But I can't tell you how amazed I am at how many of you are reading/reviewing both.**

**We will see now who the wild ones are because I think I might like Esme's lemon better than Edward's...maybe.**

**You will get the rest today...I think there is about 12 chapters left for each of them...**

We just left Sarah with her babysitter, Samantha.

And now her hand is in mine as we walk down the beach.

When we left Seattle I knew I wanted to take her some place sunny.

Some place warm.

Some place I could see her in your little bikini.

I never imagined how much I would love to watch the bottoms of her suit creep between her cheeks.

But I do.

It makes me crazy.

I always thought there was something wrong with me.

Carlisle could never get me wet.

I never liked cock.

Turns out…

I like pussy just fine.


	22. Chapter 22

I stop as we stand in front of the hotel.

I got us a room for the night.

I reach for her and she comes to me.

Just like she always does.

I worried it might be a passing phase for her.

Being with me.

But she seems to enjoy it.

I _know_ she enjoys what I can do with my tongue.

"Esme." She sighs as our arms wrap around each other.

I thought I would miss feeling small and protected in a man's embrace.

But I don't.

And from the smile on Bella's face.

She doesn't miss it either.


	23. Chapter 23

I notice the bellboy's smirk when he leads us up to our room.

He is staring at our joined hands.

I decide I want to give him a show.

So as we get on the elevator, I pull her into my arms and press her against the mirrored wall.

She gasps into my mouth but it soon turns to a moan.

I can feel his eyes on us.

But all I care about is my girl.

Her hands tangle in the back of my shirt and I have to pull away before I fall on my knees.

And take her.


	24. Chapter 24

The door dings and I don't take my eyes off her as we follow the now aroused bellboy to our room.

I think he was hoping we would invite him in.

No way.

I don't play nice with others.

I was absent that day in kindergarten.

I push her up against the wall as soon as he's gone.

My hands are up her shirt.

And down her pants.

And inside her.

Her tongue is in my mouth.

And on my neck.

There is nothing hotter than feeling her panting in my ear.

I could cum from that alone.

So good.


	25. Chapter 25

"Esme." She sighs as I pull her dress up over her head.

She reaches for my shirt and I let her take it off.

I push my skirt down my hips and I lead her into the bathroom.

There is a huge whirlpool tub in there.

I know.

It was the main reason I reserved this room.

I turn her in my arms and unhook her bra.

She bends over and holds onto the side of the tub as I slide her panties down her legs and kneel down to take her shoes off.

I can't help but lean forward.


	26. Chapter 26

My nose slides along the crease of her thigh and under her cheeks.

I can see her fingers holding tight to the tub.

I push her legs wider apart as I reach through them to turn on the water.

Steam envelops us as the tub fills.

My tongue laps and probes as she struggles to hold herself up on trembling legs.

And just as I feel her body start to shake, I turn her around as I stand up.

I thrust my tongue into her mouth and she groans at her taste on my lips.

It is always so good.


	27. Chapter 27

I help her into the tub and watch as the bubbles swirl around her.

She smiles so sweet at me and I can't help but get in with her.

She pulls me into her arms and we just float.

Her hands grab my breasts and I lean my head back on her shoulder.

She loves me…

Even if my breasts are sagging and so is my ass.

She still loves me.

If I were still with Carlisle he would've left me by now.

Traded me in for a newer model.

But not my Bella.

She's in for the long haul.


	28. Chapter 28

Her hands continue down from my now hard nipples to my drenched pussy.

I had never had an orgasm until I was with Bella.

And neither had she.

Now there are nights when we have to change the sheets they get so soaked.

And I love it.

Her fingers know right where to go and she has me crying out in seconds.

But then she stops.

Because payback is a bitch.

"Get up." She whispers against my wet skin.

I stand and reach for her.

We dry each other off and then collapse on the enormous bed.

Time to play.


	29. Chapter 29

She guides me onto my back and kneels above me.

I know what she sees.

My faults.

I'm 20 years older than she is.

But she looks at me like I am perfect.

And it makes me love her even more.

I smile at her as I reach for her hips.

Guiding her where I want her.

Crouched above me.

Her knees straddle my head as she falls forward and rests her chin on my pelvis.

She's bare above me.

Her flesh all pink from the hot bath and her arousal.

She gasps when my tongue darts out.

She's delicious.


	30. Chapter 30

She shakes and trembles above me as I stick my tongue inside of her.

My fingers are leaving bruises on her hips.

Her mouth is hot and wet on my hip and I'm hoping that she'll move just a little lower.

Lower…

Lower…

"Bella!" I moan the best I can with her clit between my lips.

I wish I could see her with her face buried in my pussy but I can't.

So I do the next best thing and make her cum so hard she never forgets who she belongs to.

Because she is mine.

As I am hers.


	31. Chapter 31

Tongues battle.

Fingers search.

Legs shake and tremble.

We have yet to perfect cuming together.

But tonight is the closest we've come.

She screams my name and tears spring to my eyes like they do every time.

Because for so long I thought this day would never come.

But as I let go and give in to her persistent ministrations I realize that this is real.

This is my life.

I'm no longer the sad, lonely trophy wife.

I'm loved and worshiped by a Goddess.

And I will enjoy every single second of her love until the day I die.


	32. Chapter 32

"God _damn_ you are good with that tongue." Bella sighs as she slides into bed with me.

Sarah is fine.

We called to check up on her.

I'm not Grandma.

I'm Momma.

And Bella is Mommy.

It works.

That little girl will have more love than she knows what to do with.

And that is just fine by me.

"So I heard a rumor that the CEO and CFO of Cullen Industries got indicted for tax evasion." Bella says casually against my throat.

Wait…

What?

"Aren't Carlisle and Edward the CEO and CFO of Cullen Industries?" I ask.

She nods.


	33. Chapter 33

"And weren't you their accountant?" I ask, sitting up and looking down at her.

She nods with a sly smile.

"What did you do?" I gasp.

"I might have set up an offshore siphon account before we left." She giggles.

"Are they going to go to prison?"

This time she shrugs.

"Maybe. But they deserve everything that's coming to them for the way they treated us." She whispers as she pushes my shoulder down and kisses me senseless.

And I know she's right.

Maybe they'll get what they deserve.

Much like Bella and I have gotten what we deserve.

Finally.

**Sigh...happily ever after.**

**I love those.**

**Thank you for trusting me as I experiment.**

**Thank you for sitting through my awkward fem-slash.  
><strong>

**I couldn't have done it without all of your love and support.**

**I didn't get one (not yet) single negative review. As a matter of fact...it has been a long time since I have gotten one.**

**You guys are beyond amazing.**

**You know I love you...**

**All of you...**

**Too many to name.**

**This A/N is longer than the chapter...giggles.**

**Laters**


End file.
